fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Densetsu Taenos
Taenos is a Wind type wizard who usualy reads books around the guild. Apperance Taenos is usually seen wears bandages on his chest and hands, grey pants, a male skirt, sandals, and a wolf-like mask. He has long brown hair that goes to his neck. nobody knows whats his face looks like, because he keeps his mask on 24/7. But there are rare ocassions where you actually see his face. Personality Taenos is very kind to his friends and the members of his guild. He really likes to read books, everytime you see him inside the guild he has a book that he is reading. He also dosn't care about what people did in the past good or bad its just what they have become because of it. Besides reading books he always likes to train and make friends along the way. He is only stubborn in fights but really nice, only when its the right thing to do he will retreat. History Ever since he was a child he would train wind magic with his father. Whenever its the basics or something new Taenos would do whatever he needs to. Everyday he would train as best as he could. One night a mysterous wizard sneaked into the house. The wizard then went upstairs to Taenos's dads room and used airspace magic to sufficate the dad by removing air from the room little by little. Later Taenos heard his dad yell at the end of the hall and ran towards his dads room. What he saw by the door was that mysterious wizard all covered up in black robes with his right arm inside the room. The wizard didn't notice Taenos until he tried to walk away and fell on his back. After the wizard heard the noise he then turned around and started sufficating Taenos. Everything started to turn black for him, all that taenos heard was his dad rushing towards the wizard and began to attack. Later when Taenos was awake again he saw his house completly destroyed around him. worrying where his dad was he searched through the rubble when finally he found his dad motionless under the weight of the staircase. Taenos cryed for hours until noon, he decided that his father would say to him "be strong and never give up." Taenos would then take his fathers mask as a momento to him and grabbed the wind magick book that his dad would use to help him. Hoping to find the guild his dad was in and that was Fairy Tail. Magic and Abilities Wind magic: A variation of Air Magic This elemental Magic allows its users to control wind and manipulate it. Many of its uses include shaping wind into blades and storms. Taenos usually trys his own deferent ways of creating spells. The one he is currently trying to perfect is "Wind Grenade." The user creates a condensed ball of wind in his hand and change its density and force power to whatever the catser sees fit for the situation. The wind ball only explodes when it touches another object or person. His most common spell he uses is flight and wrapping wind around his hands. Quotes Taenos looked at gin and see if he had any medicine left from his training that gin can use. but sadly all he had was some herbal tea. "Why do i have tea in my bag" he would ask himself silently. "Oh well." he would think to himself and just reach for his book and began to read. "Guess I'll have to ask gin if there is a book on herbs, later." he would whisper to himself